A Story Of 6 (Kenpachi Ramasama Tales)
by GoingUpTheStreetWith
Summary: This is a story about my OC Kenpachi Ramasama and her family! This is in the part of persona after Naoto joins the group, so yeah enjoy or something? Please? Sorry if you dislike anything and TheSw1cher owns the name Kenpachi Ramasama, Atlas owns Persona, I own my characters.


A Story Of 6 (Kenpachi Ramasama's Tale(s)!?)

Authors Note: Hey this is a project so please review if you want more ( Doesn't expect people to review D: )  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. (Other than Fan characters!)My first language is not English sorry if my spelling is wrong or if I have grammar errors! Thanks~ Kenpachi OUT (for now!)

Chapter 1 out of ?

Hello! I'm Kenpachi Ramasama and this is my tale of a very "weird" year at Inaba. Ahem, my story starts on a train. A very boring train ride with my siblings... Yeah riveting! My youngest sibling is my sister Cakura (Sa-ku-rah) and she's 6, another sister Faia (F-ae-ah) she's 15, sister again Saj (Sh-ig) she's 15 turning 16 tomorrow, older sister Alkiri (Al-ki-ri) she's 20 and last but not least my older brother Nadona (Nah-do-a) who's 21. Well that's my siblings, now my parents Sicora (C-ic-or-ah) and Tomathin (Tom-thin). We're moving here because of my parent's job and sadly our aunt and uncle died, Heart attack, Yeah! So now were going to live in their haunted, spooky, scary and creepy den house thing! "Kenpachiiii!" Faia said in a cute voice, but she also wrecked my monologue! "Whazzaat" Faia said again... "KENPACHIII!" "WHAT!" Oh shit! I am totally dead! Wait oh shit she's crying! Damn it! "Kenpaci..." Faia starts to sob in her hands while I try to apologize " Faia, wait, Please..." Faia looks up at me and smiles "You're so gullible! I just wanted to know what time it is" She chuckles a bit before I check my phone "12:47, you should be getting back to sleep! Feerah!" Faia puffs up her checks. "Hey!" Faia then punches me in the arm "Oww. He he you really need to get some sleep though, It's a big day tomorrow you know!" "I know" she says just before she turns around and possibly goes to sleep? Yawwn, Damn it's late I should hit the hay!  
*NEXT DAY: OCTOBER 25*  
"Kenpachi? Kenpachii!? Kenpachiii?!" I heard a silly little girl say before I open my eyes. "What Cakura?" I said groggily opening an eye. "Were almost at Inaba! You should get your bags." She said in a sassy tone. " Okay okay! Hey whazat" I see a cute bow in Cakura's hair "Oh, I found it in the house before we left!" She started to twirl in place *We shall arrive at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes* Hmm? Well I better get my stuff before it gets eaten by the non-existent crowd! I look around me to see if there is anyone about my age, Oh I forgot we're one of the only people on this "thing" Oh yeah, I'm 16~! I'm going to be attending Yasogami high! Yay.  
*A FEW HOURS LATER!*  
Finally! Our creepy humble-abode! I start to look around for the room I'm staying in. Apparently it's the last room on the right but there are no rooms down this hall other than... Oh No! The door is hot pink, WHY! When i open the door I see Alkiri sitting on a couch in the room before she says "Nope keep going down the hall then it's your room!" She exclaims "Oh by the way, Lil sis? Can I braid your hair?" "What? Aw fine!" After about 20 minutes of Alkiri braiding my hair AND putting me in a cyan princess dress, giving me a crown &amp; giving me cyan heels I get out as fast as I could before she got out the MAKE-UP BAG, Ehhhh! After walking down a very dark corridor I see a room on the right. I keep walking though to see if there are any other doors but sadly all that happened was that I ran into a wall, nose first! "Ahh, Ohh, Owww!" I get up and go into my room. The room has a fancy orange carpet, a TV, a queen sized bed with yellow sheets, a blue couch in front of the TV, a closet and a white dresser. "I think I'm going to like this place!"

Author's Note again!  
Hey Kenpachi here! I've been wondering why I made this so short! I'm sorry but if you want more I need (want) at least 3 reviews, So thanks and Kenpachi OUT 4 REALZ!

UPDATE: (Oh I forgot to say what they look like AHEM)

Kenpachi: Kenpachi has purple hair with orange bangs and brown eyes and wears pink thigh-high stockings with tall red converses and yellow glasses with a grey beanie with a blue scarf and a white sweater and blue leggings and has gold hoop earrings. SCHOOL OUTFIT LATER ON!

Cakura: Cakura has short orange hair with a red bow and has green eyes and freckles and wears a pink dress with puffy sleeves and red pumps. (shoes)

Saj: Saj has long (past de booty) golden hair in a braid and green eyes and wears long brown ughs (boots) with faded blue jeans that have holes in them and a light purple long sleeved top with a blue tank-top.

Nadona: Nadona has long silver hair and one blue eye and one green eye and wears a dark purple suit with ruffles. (Look up Miles Edgeworth... that's my influence for his outfit other than Nadona with a purple suit not pink and different hair) and wears a gold necklace with a bronze key on it.

Faia: Faia has short black hair and blue eyes and wears a blue zip-up sweater with rolled up sleeves and showing a green long sleeve top underneath and wears a green stripe scarf and a green belt and a rubrics cube attached to a silver chain also attached to her wallet and wears black jeans that are faded grey and the knees and wears fluffy short brown ughs and had dark blue glasses on.

Alkiri: Alkiri has medium (length) light blue hair with blonde highlights and has green eyes and wears a mahogany sweater (without hood) and black yoga pants and blue wool socks and beige moccasins and a black shirt. (shoes)

Okay see you guyz latar! Mew mew... GO FAITH POWA!


End file.
